


Laying Claim

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: Many thanks to GunTotingScienceNerd for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laying Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095866) by [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd). 

> Many thanks to GunTotingScienceNerd for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

它开始得缓慢而持续，从那些不受欢迎的手的噩梦中醒来，触及不再灼烧的痛楚。他请求飞翼帮助他，让他忘记，寻他回来，他的喷气机答应了。“叫我的名字，这样你呼出的空气都将被我认领。”

他这样做了。

每一次推进都把飞翼的名字从他的嘴唇里带出，就像祝福和祷告一样。每一次触碰都让他的名字从死锁的嘴唇里响起，像是对他们共度时光的奉承。每一次亲吻都是对喷气机存在的崇敬。一遍又一遍，直到低语变成了呼喊，呼喊变成了惊叫，直到墙壁和天花板都回荡着死锁对他深爱之人的钦佩、奉献和赞颂。

第二天早晨，死锁沉默地尝试向飞翼道早安，却得到了一个会心的微笑和一个温柔的吻，不仅是为了死锁的嘴唇，也是为了他的发声器，让飞翼微微尝到烧焦的线路、熔断的电容器、驱散的噩梦和爱的味道。

END.


End file.
